


The Question

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gillian asked David, "Who was your favorite redheaded character in Hollywod AD?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Gillian’s question to David for his twitter Q&A, I present you with this quick and dirty Gillovny. Post-Q&A.

“So you never answered my question,” Gillian teased, arching her bare, sinewy back in reaction to the feather-soft touch of his lips.

“I liked the Louboutins better.” David pressed his teeth lightly into the curve of her hip, a nibble he knew she would appreciate. Her hum confirmed it.

“No, the one on twitter. About your favorite redheaded character.” He hovered over her body, his hardness grazing her and making him shiver. “God, your cock feels good.”

“Twitter. Fuck twitter.” She shifted against the sheets as he nosed flaxen hair away from her cheek. His mouth moved against her ear. “That trainwreck. Who were you trying to piss off with that question?”

Gillian’s hips rose, begging for more of him. “You.”

David’s hand moved down her side and gripped her ass. “You’re fucked.”

She laughed. “Not yet, but I will be.”


End file.
